Fujiko Ninomiya
Fujiko Ninomiya is a Cure in Pretty Cure Digital Prism. She is a third-year junior high school student and the second of the newer wave of Pretty Cures to be recruited in the series as Cure Pixel. Personality Fujiko, affectionately nicknamed "Fuu-chan" by Hisoka, is a tomboyish girl who has known Hisoka since the two were children and considers herself a sister to the other girl. As a child, Fujiko was aggressive and fight-happy, lashing out at other children due to loneliness. After meeting Hisoka, who became her first friend, she used this aggression to fight off the other girl's tormentors until Hisoka, not liking the idea of Fujiko getting hurt on her behalf, begged her to stop. Although Fujiko has since reformed, channeling her aggression into both martial arts (primarily kobudo) and competitive gaming, the latter of which she dreams of making a professional career out of down the line, her reputation lingers, causing many of her classmates to be leery of her. She claims to not care about this, but it truly bothers her deeply and leaves her desperate for reassurance from other people. Fujiko is quite cynical and blunt, a sharp contrast to her best friend. She seldom holds her tongue when something or someone is bothering her, causing her to frequently be at odds with Rei early on, and often worries about others taking advantage of Hisoka's gentle heart. Fujiko becomes a Cure with the intent of protecting Hisoka, as she rightfully fears that the other girl is not cut out to be a fighter. She also sees her role as Cure Pixel as a means of redeeming herself, believing that using her strength and fighting prowess to protect others rather than lash out at them is what will prove to herself and others that she is a good person. Because of her well-developed fighting skills and refusal to politely hold her tongue in front of them, Fujiko becomes a figure of particular interest to Keys of the Digital Guardians, and she goes on to form a rivalry with them. Appearance Fujiko is an athletically built girl with tanned skin. Her eyes are dark violet, and her hair is bluish-black and straight, stopping a bit past her shoulders and sporting feathered bangs. Her school uniform consists of a dark green blazer, a cream-colored dress shirt, a black tie, black dress pants, and black sneakers. During colder months, Fuiko’s casual wear consists of a navy and blue-gray plaid button-down with a popped collar, worn over a white T-shirt, a brown belt with a silver heart-shaped buckle, rather worn-looking blue jeans with rolled-up cuffs, and dark blue and white sneakers. During warmer months, she wears a slightly outsize blue T-shirt with a '1-UP' logo over a light blue camisole, khaki shorts, white socks, and navy blue slip-ons. As Cure Pixel, Hisoka’s eyes turn vivid blue, and her hair tints royal blue, grows out past her waist, and is tied into a high ponytail by a white ribbon with a silver heart-shaped clasp. She wears a white choker and blue crystal stud earrings. Her Cure outfit consists of a blue jacket with white trim around the bottom and silver side panels, silver-trimmed epaulets, sharp dark blue cuffs with two white horizontal stripes, and a dark blue metallic chest bow fastened by a transparent blue heart brooch with visible circuitry; worn over a light blue dress with a white-trimmed split skirt worn over dark blue shorts. She wears dark blue fingerless gloves with silver circuitry and silver-rimmed light blue crystals on the backs of the hands, white thigh-length stockings, and blue thigh-length boots with silver trim and dark silver-rimmed crystal ornaments on the sides. Relationships Cure Pixel "Razor-sharp resolution! Cure Pixel!" Cure Piexel '''is the first of the new Cures to be recruited into the team towards the beginning of the series. Her symbol is a digital monitor, and her theme color is blue. Cure Pixel is able to create illusory holographic images of anything she can imagine for the purposes of confusing enemies or generating a convenient distraction for the team. Notably, her powers are primarily defensive in nature - although they do have offensive applications - reflecting her desire to protect, rather than harm others. Attacks * '''Pretty Cure Resolute Screen: Cure Pixel wields the Pixel Tonfas, which pulses with blue light, before using the resulting energy to create a shimmering blue hexagonal barrier, which is capable of deflecting and, to a limited extent, reflecting enemy attacks, directly in front of her. Although this is primarily used defensively, it can also be utilized offensively by being slammed into the enemy instead. Items * Denjizer V2: Fujiko's wrist-mounted blue and white transformation device. Inputting specific codes into the device's electronic keypad allows the Denjizer to perform multiple functions, including transformation (using the call "Pretty Cure, Install Now!"), materialization of her sidearm, and communication with other members of the team. * Pixel Tonfas: Cure Pixel's personal sidearms, blue and white tonfas that sport silver accents and heart-shapes on the ends of the handles. They are primarily used to perform her finishing move or to deflect attacks but can also be wielded offensively Etymology '''Fujiko '''means "child of wisteria" '''Ninomiya '''means "two shrines" '''Pixel '''is a term for a minute area of illumination on a display screen, one of many from which an image is composed.Category:Blue Cures Category:Female Characters